Tsuki Week 2019
by Ebano Wigram
Summary: Serie de Viñetas y pequeños OneShots de Tsukuyo-Aviso: Hay Mucho GinTsuki y Leve OkiKagu (Solo en Familia y Deseo)/-1- Familia: La pregunta de mi hija./2- Futuro: Sendero vació./3- Lealtad: Terrorismo./4- Luna Fuerte: Omiai./5- Relaciones: Noche./6- Flor: Demonio./7- Estrella: Deseo.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Día 1: Familia**

 **.**

 **Las Preguntas de Mi Hija**

 **.**

El día en que Tsukuyo no supo que responder sin quedar con su rostro sonrojado y lanzando humo en todas las direcciones, fue cuando su esposo, Sakata Gintoki decidió salir a comprar los víveres en su lugar.

La rubia tenía el hábito de encargarse de las compras mientras Gin se ocupaba de la cena, la mujer era capaz de hacer cualquier trabajo, aun si era infinitamente difícil en pos de no mostrar sus nulas cualidades culinarias.

Y no es que ella haría la cena, no claro que no. su esposo, el profesor de historia en la escuela Gintama School, no estaba preparado para soportar otros bolígrafos escondidos entre la comida. Y no es que prácticamente cocinara útiles escolares ocultos entre el arroz o los fideos, sino su descontento por ir a parar al dentista.

Tampoco es que el profesor de Historia sea un gran marido para hacer todo por ella, no. Solo era un hombre demasiado preocupado por su salud, su estado de embarazo avanzado la tenía muy estresada. Gin no aguantaba escucharla con sus cambios de humor repentino. Lo peor era cuando volvía del supermercado con la triste historia de que todos a su alrededor la veían como si fuera un elefante.

Por eso, en aquella ocasión, Gintoki decidió dejar a Tsukuyo en manos de su querida hija adoptiva, Kagura, mientras el hacia las compras.

Pero… ¿Acaso fue una mala idea dejar a la pelirroja con Tsuki a solas? Claro que sí, y mucho. Kagura trataba a su profesora de matemáticas como su madre y solía hacerle preguntas incomodas. La chica se tomaba muy enserio el papel que Tsuki desenvolvía en la casa Sakata, así que usaba al máximo su posición de hija para exigir respuesta.

Seguramente, la mujer que estaba esperando a su primogénito solo se lamentaría minutos después de soltar esa endemoniada línea:

´´―Dijiste que tenías muchas preguntas, haz la que quieras―´´ quería mostrarse amable ante ella. Esperaba que su relación continuara en las mismas condiciones que siempre y que no se sienta desplazada por el bebé que estaba por tener. Kagura estaba en la adolescencia y ella muy bien sabía lo tortuosa que era esa etapa.

Pero su error más grande fue pensar que ella preguntaría algo tan absurdo como ´´ ¿Papi Gin me dejara de querer?´´ cuando sabía que ya no era una niña.

― ¿Que tanto lo hacen con el viejo?― esa pregunta tan directa la dejo sin saber que decir.

― ¿Qué?― pregunto confundida, seguramente había escuchado mal.

― ¡Ah! ¡Cierto!― se arrepintió de hablar de esa manera delante de su mami― ― ¿Qué tanto lo hacen con el viejo de papi?, ¿Así está mejor?― pregunto de forma inocente, creyendo que el problema con su pregunta fue el no decir la palabra ´´papi´´.

― ¡Claro que no!― se sobresaltó apenada― ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? Es parte de nuestra intimidad y…―

― Lo sé, lo sé― respondió despreocupadamente mientras movía su mano para restarle importancia al hecho― Pero veo que papi se la paso muy activo durante el verano y ¡Pum! Ahora tendré un hermanito― explicaba ella dejando en vergüenza a su mami― Cuando se supone que al viejo no le funcionaba el…―

― ¡Ya comprendí!― detuvo las palabras de Kagura antes de que se desmaye de la pena. Era cierto que tenía sus problemas, pero solía ser bastante apasionado cuando quería. Tosió para disimular su incomodidad― ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?― pregunto directa mientras volvía a recuperar su compostura.

Kagura se acomodó en su asiento buscando las palabras correctas para explicar su problema. Ella seguramente la comprendería, pero estaba el factor ´´papi´´, temía que Tsuki la delatara y la pusiera en evidencia, sacándole así su diversión.

Se apeno al pensar en lo último.

Tsukuyo sintió la tensión en el ambiente y comenzó a beber un poco de jugo para calmar esa densa atmosfera y centrarse en la fría bebida que consumía.

― Hace dos días perdí mi virginidad― soltó sin más causando que Tsuki escupiera todo el jugo de su boca.

¿Había escuchado bien?

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? ― Grito avergonzada y sorprendida, ¿Dónde había quedado la pequeña que conoció cuando Gintoki recién comenzaba a cortejarla?

― No es mi culpa― negó sin descaro la pelirroja mientras cruzaba sus brazos indignada― El sádico me pidió que sea su novia y accedí― tomo un poco de jugo mientras se hurgaba la nariz― Resulto que estaba urgido―

La rubia no sabía que decir, estaba petrificada en su sitio sin saber como reaccionar. Si bien, la chica tenía sus bien merecidos dieciséis años nunca pensó que haría algo así con su compañero y rival de toda la vida, al menos no tan pronto. ¿Qué diría Gintoki al respecto? Seguramente la mataría, y castraría al Okita en cuanto se le acerque, aunque…

¿Se habían cuidado?, ¿Fueron responsables con todo aquello?, ¿Y que si le estaba preguntando por que no sabía si quedo embarazada? No podía ser, Tsukuyo recién estaba por tener a su bebé y pronto sería una abuela, ¿Acaso eso era posible?

― Kagura…― nerviosa por lo que esa chica pudiera decirle, comenzó a vacilar antes de comenzar con la pregunta.

― No usamos protección― Tsuki quedo pasmada en cuanto lo dijo, su alma se le estaba saliendo por la boca ―Pero no te preocupes, era un día seguro― sonrió victoriosa no dándose cuenta de las cosas que decía.

― ¿Co…Como puedes decirlo tan tranquila? No estás viendo lo cerca que puedes estar de quedar embarazada y…― Kagura hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto la mujer de ojos amatistas le soltaba el regaño de su vida.

― Por eso estoy acá Tsuki― dijo con lamentaciones― Quiero saber cómo te cuidaste, así no cometo el mismo error ― explico tranquila― Lo hecho, hecho esta. Seguramente lo repetiremos en algunos días, pero antes quería saber que métodos sirven para no quedar así― señalo su barriga de forma tranquila.

Kagura adoraba a Tsukuyo, pero ver el estado de la rubia en esos últimos meses no fue nada grato. Sus pies hinchados, sus cambios de humor tan repentinos, la depresión y lo fácil con la que lloraba. También estaba la enorme barriga que llevaba con cansancio y la incontinencia urinaria. Aunque el mal de todos los males era no poder dormir boca abajo, Kagura amaba sus siestas y sus nueve horas de sueño de belleza, un bebé iba en contra de toda regla de descanso. Además que estaba corta edad que tenía y lo ansiosa por seguir disfrutando de su noviazgo sin responsabilidades a parte de estudiar.

Por eso estaba ahí, preguntando a su querida mami cómo hacer para evitar estar así. Si Gin, siendo un idiota diabético con disfunción eréctil pudo dejarla embarazada, no podía dejar de pensar que Sougo podría hacerlo, él no tenía esos problemas.

― Te daré unas pastillas― respondió apenada― Pero será preventivo, tienes que ir con un médico― aclaro.

Esto estaba siendo agotador, una hija de dieciséis años no era un tema sencillo. Kagura la sorprendía con cada problema que le traia.

Después de darle las pastillas y manteniendo todo en secreto de Gin, este llego con todos los productos para comenzar a cocinar. Mientras el udon se terminaba de cocinar, Gin se acomodó al lado de Tsuki y acaricio melosamente la pansa de esta.

Apoyo su cabeza contra el vientre buscando algún movimiento, pero nada sucedía. Mientras este estaba atento a todo movimiento, Tsukuyo no podía dejar de sonreír al gesto de su amado esposo.

― Qué raro―musito disconforme mientras se erguía en su cojín― Inesperado-chan no patea― ese comentario fue lo único que necesito su esposa para golpearlo y tirarlo lejos de kotatsu.

Kagura, que escucho el mal comentario de su papi negó con su cabeza mientras traía un recuerdo familiar.

― ¿Inesperado-chan? ¿No dijiste que le pondrías ´´condón roto-kun´´?― mientras la chica se debatía si ese recuerdo realmente había sucedido, Tsuki golpeo nuevamente al hombre de la permanente.

Desde que había tenido la noticia de que tendrían un bebé, esos malos chistes llegaban a la mesa cada vez que iban a comer.

Alejando a Tsuki de él, Gin golpeo recrimino a Kagura por hacer recordar, a su esposa, el mal intento de nombre que dio en una pasada ocasión.

― ¡Jamás dije eso! Kagura-chan, no traigas recuerdos de accidente-kun a la mesa, ¿Entendido?― el pobre profesor de historia hubiera continuado con sus reclamos si no fuera por el aura demoniaca que la mujer, con la que contrajo matrimonio, desprendía de sus poros.

El udon se serviría más tarde, Tsukuyo tenía que lidiar primero con esos dos niños que tenía en su casa. Aun no terminaba de darle una reprimiendo a su adolecente hija, por las acciones cometidas. Y, con respecto a su esposo, no le daría ni un bocado del postre que tenían guardado en la nevera. Al menos no hasta que se disculpe.

Pero viendo como la miraba y le sonreía tan creído, sabía que su castigo no demoraría mucho en caerse. Un abrazo y un beso sirvieron para calmarla. Eran una bonita postal familiar a la que Kagura siempre se les unía, porque a pesar de no llevar su sangre seguía siendo su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Día 2: Futuro**

 **.**

 **Sendero Vacío**

 **.**

Fue un camino largo el que encontró. Su vida se vio oculta en las sombras del poderío de Hosen, cansina y perversa. Tsukuyo estuvo muchos años en la oscuridad, pero fue un destello plateado lo que la salvo de perecer de esa forma.

No era como si terminaran escapando, volviendo a sus casas, ellas no sabían qué hacer con su vida. Siempre fue así y siempre lo seria. Aun así… las gracias que todas las Hyakka tenían para él nunca se desvanecerían.

Porque fue Gin, fue la Yorozuya, quien les devolvió el sol.

Sabía que a su alrededor, todos los que peleaban estaban completamente agradecidos con ellos. Trabajos simples, trabajos complicados, pero todos tenían mas que elogios para esa pequeña familia… y Tsukuyo no era la excepción.

― Tenemos que cubrirlos― Sarutobi y Zenzou desplegaron sus tácticas mientras las espaldas de esos dos niños se alejaban en el horizonte.

Como deseaba ir junto a ellos, buscarlo y agradecerle por todos esos días, esas enseñanzas y esas vivencias. Su forma de ser, parecía un ermitaño a veces, soltaba frases simbólicas. Prácticamente te obligaba a continuar. Caerte era normal, pero permanecer en el suelo no era una opción.

Tal vez por eso se enamoró de él. Por eso lo espero por esos dos años y aun esperaba a que vuelva.

Las peleas continuaron, atacando y cubriendo. Cayendo y levantándose. Acompañando a sus camaradas y amigas. No se dejaría vencer hasta volver a verlo nuevamente.

Con sus ojos amatistas vio la esperanza en muchos otros, esperando a que ese sujeto de la permanente volviera. Con sus frases poco cuerdas, con su fanatismo por la leche de fresa. Sería tan normal verlo caminar en zigzag después de una noche de alcohol.

Tsukuyo no se contuvo al sonreír ampliamente, todos lo hacían porque a pesar de estar en medio de un campo de batalla, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Todos vislumbraban un futuro prometedor, junto a un hombre con la permanente alborotada, seguido fielmente por sus dos compañeros, y su perro leal. Toda una familia.

Seguramente fue esa credulidad, ese aire de confianza lo que la llevo a estrellarse con la dura realidad, después de verlos regresar.

Cuatro personas llegaron ante ellos, pero ninguno era gintoki.

Uno de ellos era zura, quien llevaba en brazos a un desfallecido Yoshida Shouyo. Su cuerpo infantil estaba en un letargo tan tranquilizador que contrastaba con la angustia que se sentía en el aire.

Heridos y desganados, tanto Shinpachi como Kagura, se inclinaron ante ellos pidiéndole disculpas.

Tsuki no supo que decir. Nadie emitía sonidos.

― Lamentamos no poder salvarlo…― Shinpachi se quebraba mientras su rostro se empapaba con sus propias lagrimas.

― A pesar de que él siempre…― No era necesario que diga nada, Kagura estaba tan destruida como su camarada.

Sadaharu, quien había vuelto a la normalidad se recargo sobre sus hombros e hizo la reverencia como el resto, aullándole a la tragedia.

El resto fue historia, Tsukuyo no sabia que pensar, que sentir más que el dolor de la pérdida.

Ella se había enamorado de él. Quería devolverle la ayuda que recibió de su parte, expresarse tan gratamente por los sentimientos que le había provocado.

De eco solo tenía el llanto y las lamentaciones de muchos, pero también la comprensión y el consuelo para los más afectados.

¿Porque todo era tan vacío?, ¿Por qué ya no podía ver ese futuro tan prometedor y brillante?

¿Continuaría?, se preguntó mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas, enjugando sus ojos.

 _´´―Siempre…―´´_ fue la ventisca y las hojas que corrieron cerca suyo lo que trajo la imagen difuminada del hombre que amaba _´´―Siempre debes continuar―´´_


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Día 3: Lealtad**

 **.**

 **Terrorismo**

 **.**

Sakata Tsukuyo era una la esposa del conocido Sakata Gintoki, un militar muy audaz y un gran estratega. Si bien era un vago con una gran afición por los dulces, el hombre podía esmerarse y complacer a su adorada esposa, claro, siempre y cuando no esté en servicio.

Para su mala suerte era llamado con bastante regularidad por el ejército. Y es que la guerra era conocida por las historias de antaño, pero eso no desechaba el terrorismo que azotaba a Tokio.

Desde que el político Yato Hosen tomó las riendas del país del sol naciente, un grupo de terroristas fuertemente armados comenzó a asolar los días brillantes de los ciudadanos. Tokio se transformó rápidamente en un campo de batalla.

― Entendido―Gintoki termino de hablar por su teléfono. Antes de siquiera sentarse a comer ya lo estaban llamando. Nuevas detonaciones hacían retumbar la bulliciosa y muy frecuentada terminal del centro― Tengo que irme Tsukuyo―la rodeo con sus brazos antes de brindarle un beso en los labios― A veces me gustaría que tengan a otra persona que llamar― no estaba siendo sincero, a él le gustaba mucho su trabajo. Tsukuyo sabía que lo decía por ella, para demostrar que no la dejaba tirada.

― Lo entiendo, es por Shouyo― le sonrió antes de que tomara sus armas reglamentarias― Es la lealtad que le tienes―su mirada mezclaba pena y comprensión― Entre él y tu matrimonio, siempre lo elegirías a él― Gintoki la abrazo sintiéndose un poco culpable por la reacción que había desencajado en ella.

Era tan idiota como para empujarla a decir eso. Aunque él, insistentemente deseaba que su yo interno tomara el comentario de su esposa como una verdadera falacia, sabía que así no era. Tsukuyo lo conocía muy bien. Verdaderamente, su lealtad al hombre que lo salvo de perecer durante la niñez, pesaba mucho más que cualquier cosa.

― Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible― incapaz de negar esa realidad, decidió hacer una promesa valiosa con ella.

Acompañándolo a la entrada, Tsukuyo se despidió de él. Pronto se verían, ella estaba segura.

― Bien―le sonrió aceptando sus migajas, como era costumbre― Aunque… en serio, no debes preocuparte― A punto de salir de su hogar él regreso la vista para verla nuevamente― Te comprendo― repitió una última vez antes de verlo marcharse lejos de su hogar.

Cerro la puerta con llave, apoyo su cabeza sobre la puerta y respiro hondamente. La vida era más compleja de lo que parecía. Tan absurdamente incomprensible e irónica.

Pasando los minutos el sonido del teléfono comenzó a sonar haciendo eco en la habitación. Sin prisa tomo la llamada esperando escuchar la voz masculina y demente al otro lado del auricular.

― Sí. Todo en orden―suspiro con cansancio― No, el plan marcha como lo planeamos―se mordió la uña antes de escuchar la última frase, una que tristemente involucraba a su esposo― Pero… si, comprendo― cabizbaja tomo nota. El hombre sonaba tan radical y extremista que perturbaba ―Así lo hare Jiraiya―

Colgó.

Otra absurda y destructiva misión.

Hace mucho tiempo que no recibía tantos pedidos de sus superiores.

Tsukuyo fue hasta su cuarto, el cual compartía con su esposo. Comenzó a desvestirse con rapidez. Su blusa no demoro en caer al suelo mientras su brasear ocultaba su voluptuoso pecho. La falda acampanada siguió la ruta de su blusa color crema.

Caminando en ropa interior por la habitación paso por un espejo de pie. Se dejó reflejar sin problemas mientras buscaba su kimono característico. Con el cabello aun recogido, se podía ver en el espejo la silueta de un Kunai en su espalda. Diminuto y con una extraña inscripción que decía ´´Hinowa´´.

Subiendo su kimono, sus ojos amatista recordaron una vieja promesa de lealtad. Una que estaba pagando. Acaricio la marca de pertenencia antes de cubrir su cuerpo por completo.

A Jiraiya no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar y mucho menos que la pobre e invalida Hinowa, la única mujer que se dedico a criarla durante su desastrosa infancia, pregunte insistentemente por su paradero.

Hinowa merecía sus respetos, fue una madre y una amiga para ella. Ella la llevo al buen camino antes de perecer en un horrendo y sucio prostíbulo. El grupo de chicas que salvo se protegía de una forma casi absurda. Parecían una hermandad.

Cuando las niñas crecían se les permitía hacer su vida lejos, como ellas desearan, sin olvidar que tenían un lugar al cual volver. Un sitio llamado hogar.

Pero… a pesar de que así fue durante muchos años, Hosen, el rey de la noche, el hombre que las había encerrado por muchos años en esos asquerosos antros, regresaba para atormentarlas. Lo peor no radicaba en su regreso, si no en la forma en que lo hacía; Un político, el hombre que los lideraría. Un asqueroso rufián.

― No podemos _permitirlo_ ―Hinowa tenía razón. No podían dejarlo pasar.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y justo cuando tomo el auricular, la máquina de fax comenzó a funcionar.

― Tsukuyo―nuevamente la voz de Jiraiya sonaba al otro lado de la llamada― Tenemos los datos de quienes son nuestras victimas―explico― Encárgate de ellos, no dejes a nadie con vida―no lo veía pero podía sentir sus ansias por matar a quien se le meta en el camino― Con el paso libre me desharé de Hosen― un plan aceptable, si no fuese porque sus manos volverían a mancharse.

Sin responder a su llamada camino, sin soltar el teléfono, hasta la máquina de fax. Eran tres expedientes. El primero pertenecía a un militar de ojos café y una llamativa marca en su rostro.

― Isao Kondo―musito consiguiendo una afirmación por su superior.

― Son tres miembros los que protegerán a Hosen. Expertos en su trabajo― Tsukuyo siguió con el otro expediente. Un hombre de ojos llamativamente azules y un estrafalario flequillo en ´v´

― Hijikata Toushirou―volvió a hablar. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el próximo seria Okita Sougo. Eran un equipo muy unido que rara vez trabajaban en solitario.

― Ya debes saber por dónde van las cosas―Tsukuyo dejo a su segunda víctima y tomo el último reporte― Pero el más joven, el niño Okita esta engripado― ella abrió el expediente enmudeciendo― Lo cambiaron a última hora, parece que alguien quiere que siga viviendo― explico divertido.

― Sakata Gintoki― ¡No podía ser!, ¡No podía ser cierto!, ¡No él!

― Es un veterano, trabajo desde muy joven dentro de las fuerzas. Tiene talento innato y mucha experiencia― su fascinación por enfrentarse a ese tipo era basta― Pero, a pesar de que es un gran militar sé que podrás con él―la estaba comprando― Nuestra lealtad pesa mas que cualquier cosa, es nuestro motivo para avanzar, ¿Verdad, Tsukuyo?, ¿Verdad que lo mataras?―

¿A caso la estaban poniendo a prueba? Si bien era verdad que había ocultado su matrimonio para resguardar la vida de su esposo. Tener a un protector de Hosen no era para nada agradable, y más si era el esposo de un miembro terrorista.

La tonada en su voz decía lo muy enterado que estaba del asunto. Jiraiya quería saber hasta qué punto llegaba su devoción por Hinowa.

Por otra parte, Tsukuyo sufría… por que como había dicho; La lealtad a quien te salvo de perecer pesaba más que cualquier cosa. Ahogando su llanto y acallando su voz que gritaba ´´No lo hagas´´, cerro sus ojos y acepto la solicitud.

― Si, Jiraiya…―trago saliva no pudiendo creer lo que realmente estaba por decir― Matare a Sakata Gintoki―


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Día 4: Luna Fuerte**

 **.**

 **Omiai**

 **.**

Vestido de forma elegante, con traje y los zapatos bien lustrados. Un peinado imposible, aun si el peluquero utilizara todos sus productos para el cabello, su indomable permanente seguía tan audaz y rebelde como de costumbre. No se podía creer como fue que le llenaron la cabeza para acceder a semejante estupidez.

 _´´Es culpa de la edad´´_ se dijo a modo de explicación, _´´ ¡Malditos treinta años!´´._ Si pudiese ignorar las miradas recriminatorias de sus familiares seguramente se despeinaría y aflojaría su impecable corbata, ¡Que estresante!

― Gin-chan, aposte con el sádico a que esto no saldría bien, así que relájate y arruínalo. Yo te apoyo― No sabía si estar feliz o molesto por la poca fe que su prima le tenía.

 _´´ ¡Estúpida Kagura!, ¡Estúpido Souchirou!´´_ Los maldijo.

― No seas así Kagura-chan―esta vez era su amigo Shinpachi quien hablaba ― Gin-san está haciendo un buen trabajo, por fin decidió sentar cabeza― Estúpida madre postiza, la que tenía.

Solo podía maldecir a todos a su alrededor, se estaba comiendo la cabeza por semejante idea que se le había metido en la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando el viejo Gin-san pensaba en matrimonio? ¿Un Omiai? ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Acaso no tenía el valor para invitar a una hermosa señorita a cenar? No, esa era la verdadera respuesta.

A pesar de salir con varias mujeres en su vida, Sakata Gintoki, quien estaba a unos minutos de comenzar su Omiai con una completa desconocida, no se había concentrado en buscar esposa. El libertinaje era mejor para él. ¡Y con un demonio! Seguía siendo mucho mejor que casarse.

Si no fuese por el alcohol de la semana anterior, que inundo todo su cerebro, y la inesperada revelación de los celos que tenía Gintoki de Hijikata.

― A veces me gustaría ser como Toshi-kun―comento a modo de burla mientras bebía sake al lado de su amigo― Saber que alguien te espera en casa debe ser increíble― Definitivamente fue culpa del Sake, él jamás diría algo así.

¿Realmente era envidia lo que tenía? Mientras Sakata se paseaba por el sendero de la vida bebiendo hasta altas horas de la noche y saliendo con varias mujeres, su amigo Hijikata comenzaba a surcar un sendero compartido por dos personas.

Casado con Mitsuba, el azabache se veía más que feliz. A punto de estar por tener una familia, se dio cuenta de la diferencia entre ambos. Mientras Toshi tenía esa radiante sonrisa en su rostro, él se conformaba con una efímera diversión.

No es que reniegue de su forma de vida, era efectivamente lo que siempre le gusto. Pero… su maldita boca de ebrio soltó las palabras ´´Quiero un Omiai´´ a su insoportable familia.

― Pronto llegara ella, aguarden― Gintoki trago fuerte.

 _´´ ¿Pero que tanto te asusta?´´_ una voz en su interior lo critico severamente _´´No es como si te fueses a casar con ella. Sabes que puedes rechazarla después´´_ ¡Cierto! Era un maldito Omai, no un matrimonio obligatorio.

Calmando su ansiado corazón, miro inquieto a sus dos acompañantes. Los bastardos sonreían como si estuviese a punto de meter la pata. Podía presentir, que si pudieran, ambos estarían comiendo palomitas mientras observaban el desastre que el estúpido hombre haría.

Pero no les daría la oportunidad.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par. Un grupo de mujeres ingreso a la habitación. La mujer al frente de ellas tenía el cabello negro y los ojos color jade.

Haciendo una reverencia, las chicas comenzaron a desfilar hasta ponerse al frente del sujeto en cuestión. ¿Cuál era la chica con la que se vería? Como todo un idiota observo detenidamente a cada una. Eran hermosas, demasiado, tanto que su cordura no razono.

Por su parte, tanto Kagura como Shinpachi se dieron cuenta a la primera que la chica elegida para Gin estaba detrás de la mujer de ojos verdes. Con la ropa de diferente color al resto, quienes vestían un kimono azul desganado y llevaban el cabello bien recogido.

― Buenas tardes, señor Sakata, lamento la espera―Hablo la mujer al frente corriendo su cuerpo, dejando ver a la chica que trataba de ocultarse. Se notaba que ella tampoco estaba muy convencida con aquello ― Ella es Tsukuyo. Espero que se lleven bien―

La mujer suspiro resignada y se enderezo para saludarlo formalmente.

Su primera impresión fue bastante… ¿Buena? El albino no pudo evitar analizar su cuerpo y hacer una afirmación positiva con respecto a la fémina. Ese fue el primer error que cometió con ella.

― Sera pan comido―murmuro Kagura― El sádico me tendrá que comprar mucho sukonbu― la pelirroja podía saborear su victoria.

Caminando al jardín, dejándoles un momento a solas. Shinpachi y Kagura se escabulleron para ver como su amigo/primo lo arruinaba, ¡Vamos, estaba escrito que así seria!

Por otro lado la incomodidad comenzó a hacerse notoria para ella, muy distinto para Gin quien solo miraba a la nada pensando en su amada Jump.

― ¿Tienes algún hobbie?― incomoda y todo, la rubia quería buscar razones válidas para no aceptar esa propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque verlo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras se reí, era más que suficiente.

― Bueno _…― ´´ ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Soy un adulto con el espíritu de un niño que ama leer la Jump, beber sake, salir al casino y perderme debes en cuando en un barrio rojo? ¡Por supuesto que no! ´´_ ― Me gusta… ¿Leer?― dudoso respondió a su pregunta.

Ella pareció aceptarlo y él respiro agradecido.

― ¿Y que lees?― Otra pregunta complicada, ¿No era mejor pagar el hotel y ya?

― Bueno… ¿Tezuka?―volvió a preguntar. ´´ ¡Genial, ahora le dices que lees puro mangaka de hace cincuenta años!´´ La voz en su interior lo recriminaba por su mala elección.

― Oh, ¿Es bueno?― el nerviosismo la recorrió. Ella tampoco era una gran lectora, no sabía de quien hablaba. Esperaba que fuese poco conocido para no quedar en vergüenza.

― ¡Mucho!―rio apenado― Pero… dejemos hablar de mí, ¿A ti que te gusta?― preocupado por escuchar otro cuestionamiento decidió escapar.

― Tengo muchos… creo―musito dudosa analizando sus pasatiempos― Me gusta el arte ninja y entreno bastante―acepto gustosa de su propia respuesta. Aun si no fuese un pasatiempo, si no parte de sus obligaciones. Un simple detalle que esperaba no lo supiera.

Después de un ´´Ya veo´´, de parte de él se generó un silencio incómodo. Tsukuyo estaba más centrada en sus gustos, buscando algo más que pudiera decir sin avergonzarse a sí misma. No es que ocultara su personalidad. Pero la verdad es que ser una mujer con una gran debilidad por el alcohol, que se volvía violenta con pocos sorbos y que para rematar era una tsundere, no era algo por lo cual presumir. Sin contar que la mirada de idiota de ese tipo le decía, en su cabeza, que se burlaría a mas no poder de ella.

Por otro lado, Gin solo podía pensar en lo estúpido que estaba quedando. _´´ ¿Acaso dijo que practicaba técnicas ninjas? ¿Y entrena? ¿Por qué el viejo Gin-san se siente tan simple e insignificante? Es decir, sabía que no había hecho nada con mi vida pero… ¿Tanta diferencia hay entre ambos?´´_ Pensó deprimido.

― Oh, ya veo― suspiro con pesadez. No había sido una buena idea saber acerca de las responsabilidades de uno y otro. Sakata podía ponerse firme y demostrar lo increíble que era, por que vaya que lo era, el único problema es… su pereza. Amaba hacer el vago, descansando y mirando sus revistas para adulto y muchos mangas de la jump.

Recordando su vida tan ligera de responsabilidades, viendo nuevamente a esa mujer tan centrada se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas mal. ¿Desde cuándo él demostraba ser algo que no era? ¿Desde cuándo se decidía por casarse y renunciar a su forma de vida libre? Este no era el gran Sakata Gintoki.

― Bien, creo que ya se acabó el tiempo. Nos veremos la próxima semana―Tsuki estaba a punto de suspirar aliviada al ver la hora en su reloj. Para su próximo encuentro buscaría una forma de seguir manteniendo su reputación y al mismo tiempo romper ese intento de compromiso.

― Espera―Gin la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro― No habrá segunda vez―a la rubia le brillaron los ojos al escuchar esas palabras mágicas de liberación. ´´ ¿No debería sentirse mal? Esta mujer esta demostrando demasiado fácil sus emociones´´ se quejó Gin para sí mismo― Creo que no podría casarme jamás con una mujer que practica algo tan peligroso como los ninjutsus y cosas de Naruto -kun. De solo pensar que viviría debajo del mismo techo que un gorila me aterra, así que…― ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La llamo ´´Gorila´´?

¿Desde cuando alguien la llamaba de forma tan irrespetuosa?

― Hey, Shinpachi― Kagura le hablo a su compañero de equipo mientras esperaban a su familiar/Amigo en la sala principal de la mansión. Hinowa había salido a preparar un poco de té para sus invitados― ¿Fue buena idea no decirle a Gin que su prometida es miembro de la mafia?― pregunto crédula cuando sintió un enorme temblor. El agua en sus vasos se agitaba temblorosamente.

Shinpachi dudo en responder, ya que se notaba que no había sido la mejor idea. Los gritos de su amigo eran de dolor puro, se escuchaban desde la sala.

― Bueno… tal vez si tuvimos que avisarle―nervioso por las suplicas del albino, Shinpachi prefirió beber un poco de agua y acallar sus miedos.

Kagura acepto su opinión. Ella no negó en absoluto su punto de vista, gracias a los hechos ella tendría su amado sukonbu. Con una sonrisa espero a la llegada de Hinowa que traía el humeante té y varios aperitivos (siempre pensando en lo bien que se alimentaba su pelirroja), en si eran porciones industriales de alimentos.

― Vaya―rio divertida mientras dejaba la bandeja― Creo que se están llevando muy bien― sirviendo el té, ella se sorprendió de los gritos tan afinados de Sakata, Tsukuyo había mejorado enormemente en sus prácticas― Tsuki será un buen partido, después de todo ella es nuestra bella luna fuerte― amplio su sonrisa― La mujer más fuerte del Hyakka―


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Día 5: Relaciones**

 **.**

 **Noche**

 **.**

Fue su desnudo cuerpo ensombrecido por la noche. Las luces de una ciudad que respira la noche. El tenue y cálido aliento de él. Suspirando tan insistentemente en su nuca, relamiendo una y mil veces sus puntos erógenos con suma maestría.

Sin poder verlo a la cara, de espaldas a él, la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo se multiplicaba. El sobrio gusto de una noche magistral hacia que sus manos se junten en su abdomen, que se despidan en un común acuerdo. Escalando hasta su pecho, la izquierda ascendió deforma tormentosa. Mientras la derecha bajo por su vientre pidiendo permiso para ingresar en su húmedo cuerpo.

Su lengua no se detenía un segundo de dar lamidas juguetonas en su cuello. Podía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se acostaba con una mujer, pero no olvidaba como brindarle placer a una. Principalmente, si hablábamos de la hermosa Cortesana que tenía suspirando entre sus manos.

― Túmbate―suspiro ronco en su cuello, esperando a que esa mujer cediera a su petición.

Apenada hizo lo que él le pidió. Se reclino sobre el futon esperando a que la tocara.

Aun se preguntaba como había terminado en esas condiciones con él. Como su cuerpo estaba a merced de sus manos, de su lengua.

Se suponía que por pedido de Hinowa sería una cortesana durante una noche, entonces ¿Cómo fue que termino en esas condiciones con él?

Cubriendo su boca para no soltar esos gemidos que su garganta, insistentemente, reclamaba por liberar. Admitía que le gustaba como la estaba tratando, como se empeñaba en hacerla sentir placer.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a rodar por las sabanas, dejándola ver la sonrisa creída y llena de pura satisfacción de él. ¿Divertido? Se mofaba de ella. Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Ella retomo su rubor, mientras presionaba sus dientes tratando de aguantar sus impulsos tsunderes y sacarlo de esa habitación.

― ¿Feliz?― volvió a hablar.

Ella quiso protestar tanto como pudiese, quería hacerse la fuerte, la que eso no le afectaba como él decía, pero sus dedos –los de él- la arremetieron con tanta insistencia que un sonoro gemido se deslizo de sus labios.

Eso ensancho su gran ego, ¿Quién decía que estaba obsoleto? ¡Ja!

― Se… se suponía que íbamos a beber― mascullo mordiéndose la lengua.

― ¿Quieres que beba?― esa pregunta llevaba un doble sentido que Tsukuyo no paso por alto.

Estirando su mano hasta su floreado kimono, esta le lanzo un kunai que Sakata Gintoki esquivo con esfuerzo. ¿Ni siquiera en un momento como ese podía dejar de ser un gorila?

Si bien, era verdad que solo beberían una poco de sake y ya. Pero el calor del alcohol, la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre Yoshiwara y los juegos de palabras –con comentarios sucios que se lanzaban- termino por incentivarlos.

El alcohol hizo su parte, les quitos sus inhibiciones. Les dio un calor inquieto que no supieron dejar pasar. Por una vez, Tsuki no sintió las ganas de golpear a Gintoki, aunque verdaderamente no estaba ebria y por lo que veía, Sakata tampoco.

― Se suponía que eras impotente― trato de no pensar en lo que harían, al menos no en el acto en sí. Una broma podía ayudar, ¿No?

― Estoy desnudo― se acercó a ella― Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma― ese hombre tenía la capacidad de abochornarla.

Reacia a obedecerlo, miro a un costado tratando de ignorarlo. No podía desviar demasiado el tema, lo tenía a él sobre ella, ambos sin ropa y a muy pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Su movimiento podía tomarse como un rechazo de su parte –aun si no lo era-, pero como hablamos de Sakata Gintoki, este no lo tomo de esa forma, más bien lo vio como una invitación. Dejando su cuello expuesto, él se zambullo contra su blanca piel.

Tenía tanto tiempo que quería hacerlo. Y no es que fuese un tsundere al igual que ella o que tenga su autoestima por el suelo como para fantasear que sería rotundamente rechazado, ¡No! ¡Gin no era así! pero un idiota no dejaba de ser idiota, incluso en esos temas. Para él, ella era especial. Y tal vez fuese por una estupidez similar por la que Hijikata se mantuvo alejado de Mitsuba o por otra bazofia como lo era ´´ser su amigo´´. Bien, no es que fuese una completa mierda tener una amistad o un sentido de camaradería, si no que esa misma unión que tenían les impedía escalar a otra más íntima.

¿Y por qué dejaba justamente ahora todos esos fantasmas a un costado? Primero, porque gracias al alcohol, se había propasado un poco con ella. Toco su cuerpo e instintivamente la beso buscando una aceptación de su parte, ¡Maldito alcohol! Lo que nunca espero, fue que realmente seria correspondido tan fácilmente. Incluso pensaba que se haría de rogar, pero no.

El resto desencadenaría en las embestidas rítmicas que le estaba dando en esos precisos momentos.

De un momento a otro él se dio cuenta que todo estaba más que preparado e ingreso en su estreches, sintiendo su pureza ser arrebatada por él. No es que esperase que así fuese, pero sí que le agrado saber que era el primero.

Después que su cuerpo se acostumbre a su intromisión, tomando un movimiento de auto-penetración de parte de ella como una invitación a que continuara, Gin siguió sus deseos de retomar las embestidas.

De un momento a otro se pensó si ya estaba viejo, y es que su cuerpo le gritaba a cada instante que llegaría al climax con nada de haber comenzado. Tuvo que controlarse y tratar de aguantar acelerar sus movimientos. Realmente quería durar mucho más.

 _´´El viejo Gin-san no se rendirá´´_ se repitió con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos de ella. Sus ojos con algunas lágrimas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos aferrándose a las sabanas mientras su boca solo jadeaba insistentemente… ¡Estaba excitado! Gin quedo petrificado, se sentía nuevamente rejuvenecido por esa imagen tan erótica que tenía al frente de él.

¡A la mierda el auto-control!

Con el sonido de las aves y el frio del viento otoñal que se colaba por la ventana, sus perezosos ojos comenzaron a frotarse con su mano desnuda. Soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, se envolvió con las frazadas, buscando cobijo en el futon. Pero, la espalda de ella llamo su atención.

Sentada en la comodidad de su lecho, podía verla dudar de sus acciones. Enrojecida hasta las orejas, tanteaba con su mirada para saber si era posible mirar a Sakata o no, sin ser vista.

― Hey, ¿Qué, no tienes frio?―pregunto sin comprender su comportamiento.

Ella no lo razono, tomo su almohada y como buena tsundere trato de ahogarlo con ella.

No negaba que le gusto lo que había pasado pero… pero… seguía siendo Gintoki, y ella misma había entregado su virginidad. ¿Qué debería hacer en una situación así? Calmando sus ánimos comenzó a razonar, aunque sus manos persistían en su labor de ahogarlo.

´´Es verdad, yo misma lo permití. No puedo decir que fue un accidente, no estamos en la escuela. ¿Qué debería de decir? –Después de una noche de alcohol hicimos esas cosas y… bueno, supongo que todo termina aquí– ´´ Su expresión se tornó triste.

En medio de forcejeos idiotas y palabras inentendibles, Gin alcanzo a sujetar su muñeca, rogando porque lo liberara de ese pronto intento de asesinato.

― ¿Qué piensas que haces? ¡Casi me matas!― Tsuki no respondió. Comenzó a ponerse el kimono tratando de que él no vea su cuerpo, aunque era una absurdo que lo intentase.― ¡Hey! A dónde vas, aún no he terminado. La próxima vez no puedes ahogarme con la almohada, te quedaras viuda antes de pisar un altar―mascullando entre groserías, Gin dijo palabras muy serias para ella.

― ¿Viuda?―pregunto sin creerselo.

― Si, después de todo soy un humano ¿O no?―acaricio su cabeza y le sonrió con calma. Tsukuyo se sonrojo por sus palabras, ¿Acaso…?― Los gorilas tienen mucha fuerza, uno no puede confiarse de ellos. A sí que para la próxima guarda tus músculos de gorila o…― destruyendo la hermosa atmosfera que se había creado, Gin arremetió con todo el dulzor en el aire al llamar a la pobre Tsukuyo ´´Gorila´´.

Escuchándose solo los gritos de Gin mientras Tsuki soltaba improperios contra ese ser tan abominable, Hinowa no hacía más que sonreír.

Al parecer había sido una buena noche.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Día 6: Flor**

 **.**

 **Demonio**

 **.**

Como la mujer de la noche que era, Tsukuyo andaba de un lado a otro en medio de la oscuridad. Y no es como si estuviese haciendo su trabajo de Hyakka, oh no. Esta es otra historia, donde su cuerpo no era humano y el simple roce de sus dedos pudría la más deslumbrante flor.

Por el año de año de 1900, donde los hombres de clase vestían trajes refinados, sombreros altos y zapatos bien lustrados. Donde las mujeres usaban hermosos vestidos ajustados, con faldas que caían grácilmente sobre su cuerpo, sin enaguas que abombaran sus ya delicados vestidos. En una época donde parecía ser el siglo de la abundancia, pues habían comenzado tan increíblemente bien, una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos amatista llego a un hermoso y gótico palacio.

No era época de vampiros y esas cosas, las creencias absurdas se iban quedando en el pasado –claro que siempre estaban aquellos ancianos que seguían persistiendo con ellos-, y una mujer tan estrafalaria como ella, no pasaba desapercibida, pero por lo menos no se la acusaba de vampira.

Claro que no estaba de más la anciana que pasaba y apartaba a sus nietos de ella. Cubría el cuello de esos pequeños como si estuviera a punto de morderlos de un momento a otro.

Pero Tsuki no era así.

Ella era un demonio.

A diferencia de los vampiros, que solo bebían sangre para sobrevivir y mantenían poco raciocinio a la hora de atacar, ella podía controlarse. Podía comer cualquier comida humana sin asquearse y, de igual forma, mantenerse saludable. Claro que su amado néctar rojo era lo que más le gustaba. Aun así no perdía la cabeza por un poco de sangre.

No era un vampiro, era un Demonio.

― ¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces en nuestro jardín?― un niño se paró detrás del barandal de su alcoba. Sus rojizos ojos y su cabello enmarañado eran muy poco frecuentes.

Siempre se repetía lo mismo en su cabeza, ´´Eres un Demonio´´. Los vampiros a diferencia de ella, tuvieron una vida humana hasta que el cruel destino los compenso con una mordida filosa en sus cuellos.

Ella no tuvo una vida humana. Nació demonio y viviría hasta el final de los tiempos como tal. Jamás seria dichosa de tocar una simple y frágil flor.

― Estoy de paso―no sabía que más decir. Su olfato la traiciono, la arrastro por los páramos de la residencia Sakata. Tsuki quería observar la belleza de las flores, aun si era a distancia prudencial.

― ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?―sus parpados bajaron en un signo de desconfianza― ¿No eres una ladrona o algo por el estilo?― su rostro infantil se crispo por el pánico― ¿Acaso eres un espíritu?, ¿El monstruo que roba a los niños lindos y de cabello rizado como el mío?― su espanto se debía a las malas anécdotas que recibía de parte de su cuidador, Hijikata.

― Puede ser―sonrió divertida antes de que el pequeño intentara observarla aterrado, pero ella ya no estaba.

― ¿A dónde…?―una brisa inoportuna lo hizo mirar a su costado derecho. Tsukuyo estaba sentada en el barandal con una sonrisa muy divertida. El pequeño tenía el rostro azul.

´´Mi vida corre peligro´´ pensó antes de retroceder unos pasos.

― Solo quería ver las flores―respondió rápida antes de que escapara. Ese niño era adorable cuando estaba asustado.

― ¿Eh? ¿Era eso?... ¿No eres uno de esos monstruos peludos de los que hablo Tío Gori…?― un golpe en su cabeza y un ´´No lo soy´´ calmaron sus dudas. La chica parecía muy refinada pero, realmente era un monstruo, ese golpe le había dolido ― Entonces… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas vie…?― otro golpe en la cabeza.

― ¿A quién llamas vieja?― molesta por ese comentario peyorativo a sus casi quinientos años, Tsukuyo fue arrastrada a ponerle un alto a sus malos dichos.

― Lo siento―se sobo con dolor su parte afectada.

― Me llamo Tsukuyo― exhalo un poco del aire frio que congelaba sus pulmones añejos.

― ¿Tsukuyo? Soy Sakata Gintoki―respondió con duda― ¡Hey! Si eres mi hada de los dulces, ¿Podrías curarme de la diabetes? Quiero comer un poco de pudin―

― ¡Que no soy una de esas criaturas fantásticas!, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?―enojada por su interrogatorio se levantó del barandal. Había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo. Tsuki se lamentaba por no estar más atenta y evitar así ser vista por ese niño― Solo venia por una flor y…― La mano de él liberando su rostro de sus cabellos dorados, la tomó por sorpresa.

Acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja y alzando una hermosa amapola roja que coloco con cuidado entre sus hebras.

― ¿Sabes el significado de las amapolas?―pregunto cuando termino de acomodar la flor.

Tsuki quedo callada, no podía decir palabra alguna. Pronto comenzó a sentir como la flor se reclinaba de manera cancina en su oreja. Marchita, al lado de un demonio. Antes de que Gintoki lo vea, esta escapo.

Sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta llegar a un tupido matorral, se sacó la dichosa flor. Muriendo por completo en su putrefacta mano, Tsukuyo pensó en la hermosa amapola. Era un sueño hecho realidad, al menos por unos segundos la sostuvo en su pelo hasta morir. Esa rojiza flor sobrevivió más que lo esperado.

Sonrió con satisfacción.

Tal vez volvería a ver a ese pequeño niño, solo para pedirle que deposite una Amapola roja en su cabello y volver a experimentar esa hermosa sensación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Amapola** **: En el antiguo Egipto esta flor denotaba Belleza y Juventud. Aunque después –la amapola roja- de la segunda guerra mundial, pasó a recordar el final de la guerra contra el nazismo (En especial Ucrania).**

 **La elegí roja solo por el color de ojos de Gin.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Día 7: Estrella**

 **.**

 **Deseo**

 **.**

Fue conciso el dictaminen de sus progenitores; Sera un matrimonio arreglado.

Sentada en el balcón, cubierta por plantas emergentes de sus respectivas macetas y jaulas cantarinas, con prisioneros desesperados. Tsukuyo rogaba porque aquello fuese una mentira.

Renegaba mucho por pertenecer a una familia muy tradicional. Las reglas de antaño, casar a las hijas con hombres de una impecable presencia y buen estatus social.

Eran tres hermanos. La mayor Hinowa, había conseguido al amor de su vida, casi nunca sucedía eso en la vida real. Su hermana mantuvo un romance, una joya en medio del desierto. El más joven de los tres aún estaba en plena infancia, tocando las puertas de la pubertad. Seita tenía la posibilidad de decidir por una prometida, siempre y cuando no rompa con los estereotipos familiares. Al menos él tenía tiempo antes de adentrarse al oscuro camino de la sociedad elitista.

Tsukuyo era la hija de en medio, la que obedecía sus órdenes de una forma peculiar. Siempre parecía no importarle nada, pero su semblante muerto le decía mucho más.

¿Un prometido? ¿Una boda en puerta?

Todo era una locura.

Con su pijama puesto y la corriente del viento veraniego azotando contra su tersa piel, Tsuki no hizo más que repensar en su vida.

Su amiga, una chica pelirroja y del habla había escapado hace muy poco de su mansión. ¿Causa? Muchos dicen que su prometido no le era de suficiencia y escapo con un atractivo herrero. Las voces se alzaban compadeciéndose de Umibouzu, era una vergüenza tener una hija así. Pero la hipocresía los hacia susurrar la envidia que muchas le tenían.

Kagura había encontrado el amor (Sincero) en Okita Sougo, no en su prometido.

La admiraba por su valentía, por su decisión tan arriesgada. Ella no tenía un amor de esa índole, no había razón para escapar, jamás encontró algo que le llamara la atención, ¿Qué más daba casarse? Aunque muy a su pesar Tsukuyo tenía una respuesta.

Su prometido, Hijikata Toushirou estaba enamorado. Tsuki podría ignorar el hecho de casarse con cualquier hombre, menos con él. Hijikata era su amigo y sabía que sus suspiros iban en dirección de una pobre chica que hacia pan en la ennegrecida ciudad de Londres.

Para su suerte, él escaparía en la mañana. Dejaría su compromiso en el aire, como ella misma le había dicho. Pero nuevamente estaría a la venta, para el mejor postor.

¿Quién sería el próximo? Su vida vacía empezó a asquearle.

¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Y si Hijikata era detenido antes? Su padre era muy controlador, ¿Qué pasaba si volvía a ser su prometido?

Rogando porque nada salga mal, observando el cielo estrellado, su gato -de cabello rizado y ojos fatigados- ronroneo en su regazo.

― Por suerte estas tú―froto su cabecita consiguiendo un grato maullido.

Si no hubiese enfocado su mirada en los de su pequeña mascota, seguramente no se daría cuenta del hermoso acontecimiento. Una luz refulgente, un brillo espacial, una preciosa estrella fugaz surco por el cielo nocturno.

Inconsciente de sus propias acciones, y rogando que sus deseos lleguen más allá, pidió una salvación.

Gin, el gato, pidió un deseo estrafalario y poco habitual, por no decir imposible.

Llegando a la mañana, ella volvió a despertar ¿Se durmió en el balcón?

Estirando su cuerpo pequeño y peludo miro en todas direcciones, sí, estaba en el balcón. Las flores se veían grandes, las aves apetitosas y el calor del sol le daba más sueño que el que acostumbraba.

― Tsukuyo, no te duermas― bostezando sonoramente, un cuerpo más grande que el de ella se estiro debajo suyo ― Tengo que ir a la mansión de los Umibouzu― girando su diminuta y felina cabeza se encontró con los ojos cansados de su gato, su melena alborotada y su mirada comprensiva. Acaricio su cabeza con cariño ― Por fin sabré si Kagura consiguió escaparse con Sofá -kun― tomando a su hermosa gata se levantó del suelo.

Tsuki no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

― Anoche tuve un sueño raro― volvía a bostezar nuevamente mientras se desvestía ― Soñé que era un gato y que mis preocupaciones eran tuyas, Tsuki. Incluso estabas comprometida con Hijikata― rio abrochando su cinturón ― Pasaba una estrella fugaz, pedias un deseo. No sé qué deseaste, pero yo pedí ´´Que tus preocupaciones seas mías, aunque sea por una noche´´. No sé qué signifique pero…― el golpeteo en la puerta de su dormitorio lo hizo detenerse.

Con su hermano menor tras la puerta, la pequeña Tsuki escucho como el plan de escape de la prometida de Gin, Kagura, había sido todo un éxito.

― Bueno, al menos por un tiempo no tendré de qué preocuparme― después de cerrar la puerta musito con satisfacción.

Su dueño tomo su chaqueta despidiéndose de ella.

 _´´Cierto´´_ pensó dubitativa mientras se frotaba su espalda con la pared _´´Anoche, desee que tus preocupaciones fuesen mías´´_ era extraño, pero Sakata Gintoki –en universo alterno- también pidió lo mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta acá la Tsuki Week 2019.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


End file.
